Blood
by NightingaleNightThief
Summary: Psychoshipping nonsense! Mariku/Bakura. Oh, yes. Come on in and enjoy the madness. Rated M for reasonsssss.


**A/N: I dedicate this lovely fic to my Little Moon... 'Tis Psychoshipping! (Mariku/Bakura)**

**She actually has the same name as me. :D Anyways, I once watched all of Battle City in one weekend. I don't recommend it... I think Mariku's insanity began attacking all logical thinking processes through my computer screen. Yeah.. So anyways. Another song fic. Hahaha... I need sleep. -_-**

**Warnings: A yummy little lemon, blood... I mean, look at the freaking pairing. Yeah. Shaizah.. Language. Maybe. Yes. Probably. Btw, this song is sung BY A GIRL about HERSELF but let's pretend (like with everything else i write with a girl-centric song...) that it's about boys. Please?**

**Disclaimer: Is Marik's tank (Is that what a snake cage thing is called?) made of diamonds? No? Therefore, i don't own YGO! Or In This Moment, for that matter. On with the madness!**

l~l~l~l~l

_I hate you for the sacrifices you made for me..._

Bakura roughly slammed Mariku into the nearest wall, eliciting a pained groan.

_I hate you for every time you every time you ever bled for me..._

The thief's pale back shone with crimson, deep scratches marring his skin from shoulder to waist. Mariku grinned wickedly, roughly shoving his leg between Bakura's thighs.

_I hate you for the way you smile when you look at me..._

Bakura bit back a moan, sinking his teeth into Mariku's bronze shouler. The Egyptian hissed, clawing at the albino's back once again.

_I hate you for never taking control of me _

_I hate you for always saving me from myself..._

Mariku shoved away from the wall, sending both he and Bakura crashing to the hardwood floor below.

"Fuck!" the thief shouted as his shoulder painfully connected with the surface.

"With pleasure..." Mariku purred, lapping at one of the several cuts along Bakura's abdomen. The thief groaned, entangling his fingers in Mariku's wild blond hair.

_I hate you for always choosing me and not someone else_

_I hate you for always pulling me back from the edge_

_I hate you for every kind word you ever said..._

Mariku slid lower, kissing softly at the soft underside of Bakura's thigh before taking the other man's need into his mouth. Bakura clawed at the psychotic yami's shoulders drawing even more blood.

_I'll bleed you dry now..._

Mariku swirled his tongue around the head as his finger made a trail to Bakura's entrance.

"Like fucking hell!" Bakura snapped, quickly shoving Mariku off of him.

_Blood, blood, blood_

_pump mud through my veins_

_shut your dirty, dirty mouth_

_i'm not that easy_

Mariku growled and kicked Bakura in the stomach, causing the thief to cough for a moment. The Egyptian smirked proudly before Bakura's fist roughly connected with the side of his head.

"Bitch!" Mariku snarled, sinking his teeth into Bakura's neck.

"Actually," the thief pulled Marik's head away. "You're _my _bitch."

_Blood, blood, blood_

_pump mud through my veins_

_i'm a dirty, dirty girl_

_i want it filthy_

Mariku snarled as Bakura positioned himself at his entrance. The theif gave him no warning before shoving in to the hilt. A scream of pain ripped from his throat. Bakura smiled as he continued to thrust in without abandon.

"Yes, my little bitch, _scream!_"

Despite his words, despite their games, Bakura loved the man beneath him. Even as blood poured from Mariku's entrance, he tried to find that one spot deep inside that would turn Mariku into a wanton slut.

"_Ah..._!" Mariku's back arched gracefully, creating the perfect portrait of erotica.

_I love you for everything you ever took from me..._

Mariku pulled Bakura's face to his, kissing him deeply. Lavender met crimson as Mariku breathed, "_I love the way you dominate and you violate me..."_

Bakura moaned, biting the tanned man's shoulder. Between Mariku's words and his tight heat, Bakura knew he wouldn't last much longer. He reached between their quivering bodies to roughly jack Mariku off.

_I love you for every time you gave up on me_

_I love you for the way you look when you lie to me_

_I love you for never believing in what I say_

_I love you for never once giving me my way_

_I love you for never delivering me from pain_

_I love you for always driving me insane..._

He loved the man beneath him, for so many reasons. He had found a soul perfectly matched to his, one that counldn't turn him away, lest he name himself a hypocrite. More blood pulsed from Bakura's most recent bite mark on Marik's neck.

_I'll bleed you dry now..._

Mariku finished first, a strangled cry leaving his lips as his ejaculate pooled onto his chest. Bakura groaned and lapped at the liquid before finally releasing with a moan.

_Blood, blood, blood_

_pump mud through my veins_

_shut your dirty, dirty mouth _

_i'm not that easy_

Bakaura pulled out, the aftermath of their rutting flowing out. He collapsed beside Mariku, pulling the man to his chest. Mariku hummed happily, nibbling at Bakura's jaw.

_Blood, blood, blood _

_pump mud through my veins_

_i'm a dirty, dirty girl_

_I want it filthy..._

Bakura drifted of, his face buried in Mariku's neck.

_I hate you, I hate you_

_I'll bleed you dry now..._

**A/N: Shit. That took forever. More like an hour, but forever for its length. Please, let me know about any grammar fails! My beta is a SLACKER. Are you reading this, Dove? -_- HAHA. I'm kidding Dove. I love you. (: Oh, look... Three Days Grace. **

**Leave a review?:3 **

**~Nightingale**


End file.
